Ceramic monoliths are widely applied as catalyst supports as a result of their high inertness to undesired reactions, mechanical and thermal stability, and high flow rates along multiple channels. See Satterfield, C. W., Heterogeneous Catalysis in Industrial Practice, 2nd Edition, McGraw-Hill, Inc., New York, 1991. Monoliths, however, have relatively low surface area, and therefore usually require a high surface area porous alumina particulate washcoat to help increase their surface area before or while loading the catalytically active materials such as noble metal nanoparticles. Unfortunately, the intrinsically non-adherent particle-based washcoat can be easily subjected to erosion by high velocity flow rates.